


Where the Skyline Meets One-Shots🎉

by Poppin_Boba0x0



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gen, Hair Braiding, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot Collection, Partying, Pop Culture, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppin_Boba0x0/pseuds/Poppin_Boba0x0
Summary: My dump of random one-shots about my OCs!! Felt like it would be nice to try some other forms of art, and fanfiction is always the way to go, baby! I mean, fiction, technically, since I OWN these characters) a Webtoon of them is gonna come out in the following years by the same name, so stay tuned! if you want to see more I post regular drawings of all of them at @sugar_boba_x
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	Where the Skyline Meets One-Shots🎉

"Aries, dear, love of my life, do you have any idea of what the FUCK youre supposed to be right now?" Sebastian chortled trying to fight his wheezes.

"I have absolutely no idea who youre talking about young lad," Aries squatted, preforming some deranged dance of the chicken mixed with the Just Dance moves for the song 'Rasputin' "I am the old blind man Brenard, and you will bow down to me as your god or perish in the blazing depths of youtube cringe compilations!!" The younger lady hollered; clearly having been too drunk on lemon sugar cubes and vodka to even question her own stance.

Turns out Emi didnt either. "ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY BRENARD! THE SAVIOR OF THIS DOOMED HUMANITY!" And poured himself another glass of cherry juice, decorated with whipped cream to complete the look. They then proceed to accidentally smack an already crying tears of regret Amora with their hand whe gesturing wildly to the fire burning on the living room carpet.

Kara was already stuffed with low-fat shrimp and rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically, knocking everyone standing on the floor down like some creepy jaws-shark- prowling for victims. Seb, the one who drank the least, was trying hard not to fall asleep on top of the very expensive flower-printed tablecloth Amora's mother so generously brought for their end-of-the-training-semester party for Aries. 

A bad decision however, as her brothers already littered the cloth with stains of wine and greasy meat, half-digested sausages scattered in the sink. Someone took the whole plate of caramel popcorn and locked themselves in the bathroom, now crying and chewing loudly. 

Everyone was either trying to put out the fire Emi had set on the bear-skin in his uncontrollable homicidal rage, or playing pool with long sticks of bread and slimy tennis balls in the corner of the room-no thoughts head empty.

Shakira music and Bob Marley was playing on repeat on the loudspeakers, nobody being able to figure out where the connection was coming from or how to turn it off.

Aries was already half-stumbling over Kara, determined to get to the cake all of them, (but mostly Seb), baked before any knuckleheads dares to challenge her and have another fit of half-blind throwing matches with a drunk coyote.

So yeah, the party was going great.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea. That was a wild ride! hope you enjoyed something my brain produced at like midnight, cause there's always more coming!


End file.
